


Цена (не)любви

by megaenjoy



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Drama, Gen, Pre-Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaenjoy/pseuds/megaenjoy
Summary: Западный флот берет Хексберг





	Цена (не)любви

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку OЭ-феста "Созвездия Этерны": "Вернер Бермессер: Я предан многими, но пуще всех - самим собою"

Пятнадцать линеалов против шестидесяти... Бой на параллельных курсах. Большая часть эскадры Вальдеса уже либо на дне, либо вышла из строя. "Астэра" практически обездвижена. Еще немного, и...  
"Алва в Багерлее"  
"Без Фердинанда никто не сдохнет, а без Росио мы..."  
"Пока первые выгружаются, усиленный авангард добьет Ротгера..."  
Рамон предан юношеской дружбе и весьма сентиментален. И потом, для любого кэналлийца и марикьяре долг перед соберано важнее любого другого долга. Рамон... знал ли он все заранее? Или они с Ноймаринен решили это позже?  
Нет! Их не могли вот так бросить! Хотя... Росио. Спасти Росио, остальное неважно, все можно исправить. Он, Вальдес, всего лишь вице-адмирал, а другого такого Первого маршала никогда не будет.  
А, Леворукий, не все ли равно? Даже появись Альмейда прямо сейчас, от эскадры Бешеного почти ничего не осталось. Как и от "Астэры"...  
Взрыв. Огромный столб огня перед глазами. И темнота.

* * *  
— Он жив?  
— Жив, господин граф. Ожоги на груди и животе. Больше ничего серьезного.  
Вернер фок Бермессер жестом отпускает лекаря и склоняется над своим врагом, задумчиво изучая лицо, покрытое копотью, смуглые руки в крови, лохмотья сгоревшей рубашки. Что, счастливчик, любимец ведьм и моря, удача отвернулась от тебя? На "Звезде веры" знаменитому Бешеному окажут теплый прием. Кошки его побери, как же приятно будет увидеть страх и мольбу в обычно насмешливых черных глазах. Впрочем, Вальдес так просто не дастся — придется повозиться с ним. Тем интереснее. Да и повод есть: надо наконец узнать, не ошиблись ли прознатчики насчет Альмейды? Он добудет эти сведения, зубами выгрызет их из Вальдеса, если будет нужно, и Кальдмеер наконец поймет, что он, Вернер, не такое уж пустое место. Олаф никогда не замечает его, в лучшим случае передает приказы через подчиненных. Почему?! Ведь он так старается, он все эти годы старается приблизиться к адмиралу цур зее, дышать с ним одним воздухом, слышать и видеть каждый день... Тщетно. Ледяной Олаф полностью оправдывает свое прозвище. Олаф, у него взгляд тверже алмаза и мягкая, чуть застенчивая улыбка. Олаф, такой внимательный и приветливый, но не с ним. Олаф... Уж лучше бы он ненавидел Бермессера — ему не было бы так обидно и больно. Олаф — от этого имени сердце рвется птицей из груди...

* * *  
Проснуться в Закате — и то приятнее... Но видеть Бе-Ме собственной персоной! Создатель, чем он так провинился?!  
— Я надеюсь, вы будете благоразумны, вице-адмирал Талига. Я вовсе не хочу слишком навредить вам. И не желаю, чтобы ваша смерть была очень уж болезненной...  
— Это все, на что вы способны, Бермессер? Я думал, у вас больше фантазии. Ведь мы так странно расстались...  
Интересно, сколько пощечин он получил сегодня? Никак не меньше двадцати... Или больше? Вальдесу кажется, что его лицо превратилось в сплошной кровоподтек. Бермессер бьет расчетливо, чтобы в ушах звенело, а перстни оставляли саднящие порезы. Ротгер уже почти не может улыбаться — слишком жжет разбитые губы.  
— Итак. На что вы рассчитывали, принимая бой? На флот Альмейды? Когда он должен подойти?  
Бешеный сам не знает ответа на этот вопрос. Кошачий ублюдок, того не понимая, бередит свежие раны. Ротгер закрывает глаза — еще одна пощечина.  
— Не время отдыхать, вице-адмирал!  
Двое здоровенных дриксов заламывают руки за спину, третий, коротко размахнувшись, ударяет в солнечное сплетение. И еще раз... Бермессер снова отвешивает пощечину — похоже, он наслаждается, когда бьет по лицу.  
— Ну что? Вспомнили?  
— Катитесь к кошкам, Вернер... — Ничего остроумнее уже не придумать. Один из подручных Бермессера срывает остатки рубашки, берет хлыст. Ротгер снова прикрывает глаза, похоже еще не конец. Он-то надеялся, что его молчание доведет графа Бермессера до апогея ненависти, и тот прикажет его добить... Хлыст обжигает плечи, спину, Бешеный чувствует, как стекают струйки крови.  
— Клянусь Закатными тварями, Вальдес, вы будете говорить, или...  
— Прекратить!!! — Незнакомый голос врывается в затухающее сознание. Ротгер чувствует, как его подхватывают сильные руки — бережно, осторожно. Перед тем, как провалиться в темноту, он успевает только разобрать блеяние Бермесера: "Адмирал цур зее".

Оказывается, адмирал цур зее стоит на пороге. Услышав резкий окрик, идиоты-порученцы от испуга выпускают Бешеного, и тот неминуемо рухнул бы, но Кальдмеер бросается вперед и ловит безжизненное тело. Сквозь жаркий ужас Бермессер видит, как Ледяной опускается на колени, поддерживая пленника, отводит слипшиеся от пота и крови черные пряди с лица... На мгновение помутневшие темные глаза встречаются с взглядом адмирала цур зее... Голова Вальдеса падает на адмиральское плечо.  
— Атце, Кристиан! Заберите, — хрипит Бермессер.  
— Стоять, — глаза Олафа уже не мечут серебрянные молнии, как минуту назад. Но брезгливое презрение в них повергает Вернера в трепет. — Бермессер, вы сошли с ума? Вы, офицер флота Его величества!... Руперт!  
— Мой адмирал? — просовывает голову в каюту адъютант Ледяного.  
— Пленного на "Ноордкроне"! И лекаря к нему. Бермессер, с вами я поговорю потом.  
— Мой адмирал, — Вернер чуть не воет от ярости и разочарования. — Вице-адмирал Вальдес знает о местонахождении адмирала Альмейды и его планах. Я в этом уверен и посему взял на себя смелость...  
— Вы решили таким способом... — Кальдмеера передергивает. Он явно собирается сказать что-то еще, но сдерживается. Вернеру хочется кричать, что все это он затеял ради успеха их операции, ради победы, ради него, Олафа... Он только скрипит зубами, наблюдая за безупречной осанкой адмирала цур зее, светлыми с проседью волосами, тяжеловатой уверенной поступью. Ни разу в жизни у него не хватило смелости противоречить этому человеку или хотя бы что-то объяснить. Сколько он не пытается угодить ему — кончается всегда вот так. Олаф... Почему, почему, почему???

* * *  
Сознание возвращается очень медленно. Лицо и тело пылают, словно его поджаривают в Закатном пламени. Лечь на спину мешает боль от хлыста, на живот — ожоги. Чья-то твердая рука приподнимает голову, к губам подносят чашку... Ротгера осторожно укладывают на бок. Это и есть Ледяной? Не узнать невозможно даже в простой одежде: спокойная властность, выправка, знаменитый шрам на худом лице. Адмирал по-прежнему аккуратно удерживает его на боку.  
— Я ничего не знал о выходке Бермессера, господин Вальдес, — голос Ледяного звучит удрученно. — Но больше вас никто не тронет. Такое обращение с пленными недопустимо на моем флоте.  
Злой адмирал и добрый адмирал... Как предсказуемо! Бешеный зло усмехается. Движение мышц отзвывается острой болью, заставляя стиснуть зубы. Теплая ладонь ложится на лоб, слегка проводит по волосам, успокаивая.  
— Идите вы к Леворукому со своей кошачьей жалостью, — шипит Вальдес. Говорить трудно, но сдерживаться еще труднее. — Или думаете, что погладив меня по головке и подав стакан воды, узнаете то, что не смог узнать ваш Бермессер? Кошки с две!  
Кальдмеер отстраняется, в серебристых глазах вспыхивает гнев. Адмирал резко выдыхает и встает.  
— Вы меня неправильно поняли, вице-адмирал, — отчеканивает он. — В вашем состоянии это простительно, поговорим, когда вам станет лучше. Желаю здравствовать!

Ротгера навещает Руперт фок Фельсенбург, знатный дриксенец и адъютант адмирала цур зее. Оказывается, только услышав от капитана "Ноордкроне" Шнееталя, что Бермессер взял в плен самого Вальдеса, Кальдмеер помчался на "Звезду веры", справедливо полагая — раз такого пленника скрыли, то это неспроста. Взбешенный происходящим Олаф хотел взять Бермессера под арест, но Шнееталь и остальные отговорили портить отношения с близким другом принца. Ограничились выговором.  
— Хексберг взят. В городе более-менее спокойно. Наши люди следят за порядком, вице-адмирал.

Взят... Что теперь? От Альмейды по-прежнему никаких вестей...

— Мне нечего скрывать, господин Кальдмеер, потому, что я ничего не знаю. Можете не верить. Я действительно ждал Альмейду... ну и умереть тоже был готов. Вы нас переиграли, Хексберг взят. Если альмиранте подойдет теперь, вам придется иметь дело с ним, и тогда — неизвестно, чем все закончиться. Вам ведь уже донесли, что Алва в Багерлее?  
— Это давно не секрет.  
— Я понимаю Рамона... Он не мог успокоиться, услышав это. И если решил спасать Росио, а ни сражаться за Хексберг, он... имел на это право.  
Проклятая слабость! Кальдмеер слушает так внимательно и участливо, что его понесло как после пяти бутылок "Крови". Вот чего ради он разоткровенничался?  
— Не убивайтесь, Вальдес. Вы сражались на пределе и сделали все возможное. Такой противник как вы — это честь для меня.  
От мягкого голоса на глаза наворачиваются постыдные слезы. Да что это с ним? Что Ледяной про него подумает? Ротгер крепко зажмуривается, надеясь, что собеседник спишет это на боль в истерзанном теле... И чувствует сильную теплую руку на своем запястье.

* * *  
После падения Хексберг Бермессер, еще не отошедший от крушения планов связанных с Вальдесом, живет в непрерывном кошмаре. Его враг! Проклятый фрошер! Он втерся в доверие к Олафу, стал ему почти другом... Вернер верит в это, пока однажды не видит их своими глазами их: шлюпка с "Ноордкроне" перевозит Бешеного на берег. Вальдес и Кальдмеер сходят вместе, Вальдес наклоняется к Руперту, что-то рассказывает, жестикулируя, вскидывает смеющиеся глаза на адмирала цур зее... Тот улыбается, а мягкий взгляд светится расплавленным серебром... Вернер никогда не видел, чтобы Ледяной Олаф смотрел так. Святой Торстен, как это возможно?!

А потом случается выстрел в Кальдмеера — во время размещения дриксенских солдат в гарнизонах Хексберг какой-то теньент решает поиграть в героя. У Вернера ноги подгибаются от ужаса, когда он видит окровавленное плечо своего адмирала, Вальдес с Рупертом, бросив Шнееталя разбираться, моментально доставляют Олафа домой к вице-адмиралу Талига. На Вернера, как обычно, никто не обращает внимания, и он, едва придя в себя, спешит за ними. Этот день Бермессер запомнит надолго, потому что надежды больше не остается...

Мрачный фок Фельсенбург меряет шагами холл. Вернер недолюбливает высокомерного мальчишку, но сейчас ощущает что-то вроде сочувствия: тот был тенью Ледяного, наверняка тоже обижен. Или нет? Да кошки с ним.  
— Лейтенант, я должен увидеть адмирала цур зее! — Руперт дергает плечом и кивает на приоткрытую дверь.  
... Лекарь-кэналлиец разрезает окровавленную рубашку адмирала. Рядом хмурый Вальдес запускает руку в черную шевелюру, на пальце сверкает торкский изумруд. Олаф спокоен, даже слегка улыбается, только губы белые. Лекарь осматривает рану, вполголоса говорит с Бешеным по-кэналлийски... Блестящий ланцет вонзается в тело, Ледяной вздрагивает, и Вальдес, застывший подле, вкладывает ладонь в здоровую руку Олафа... Пуля извлечена, пожилой кэналлиец поливает рану кассерой, накладывает повязку. Адмирал цур зее выдерживает все это без звука, по прежнему улыбаясь Вальдесу побледневшими губами. Вернер пятится, незамеченным выходит из дома. Если бы ненависть могла воплощаться, он, верно, задушил бы Бешеного одним взглядом. Проклятый фрошер, его давний враг, ворующий его счастье! Это он, Вернер, должен быть рядом с Ледяным, держать его за руку... Колени дрожат, в голове туман, кулаки сжимаются... Почему, ну почему??? И вдруг — Бермессер понимет, что надо сделать. Да — только так, и не иначе.

* * *  
Самое сложное - дождаться, когда Кальдмеер уедет на несколько дней. Наконец момент наступает — Ледяной отбывает в Старую Придду. Вернер торжествует — у него давно имеется человек, умеющий мастерски подделывать любые подписи. Граф Бермессер не может отказать себе в удовольствии лично явиться к вице-адмиралу Талига.

— Помилуйте, что значит "не верю"? Да вы, никак, вообразили, что адмирал цур зее и вправду испытывает к вам какие-то... дружеские чувства?! Это война, любезнейший. Он должен был завоевать ваше доверие, чтобы вы не подняли мятеж и не потопили город в крови. Теперь же гарнизоны размещены, порядок установлен, жители спят спокойно. Вы нам больше не нужны. Наоборот, опасно оставлять в живых такого врага, как вы.  
Вальдес смотрит сквозь него и молчит, поигрывая изумрудом.  
— Так или иначе, уезжая, адмирал Кальдмеер оставил мне приказ, которого я не могу ослушаться, даже если бы хотел. Вот, взгляните.  
Бешеный бросает взгляд на бумагу, лицо его остается непроницаемым — ни страха, ни ярости. Вальдеса выводят во двор, где могучий ясень с раздвоенным стволом тянется к небу... Рядом маячит растерянный фок Шнееталь: он своими глазами видел приказ, подписанный Олафом, и не смеет спорить... Неважно, что там думает Шнееталь и остальные офицеры, сегодня Бермессер наконец сделает то, что должен — и лети все в Закат! Вальдес на мгновение задерживается около Шнееталя и что-то кладет ему на ладонь, прошептав лишь одно слово...

* * *  
Вернер замирает в ожидании: первый раз в жизни он смотрит адмиралу цур зее прямо в глаза. В них растерянность и боль смешиваются с острой ненавистью. Вернер ждет — пощечины, удара кинжалом, вызова на дуэль — и все это будет лучше презрения и равнодушия. Давай же, Олаф, ударь — я сумел наконец-то заслужить хотя бы твою ненависть. Кальдмеер вскидывает руку — на безымянном пальце знакомый перстень с торским изумрудом... Ледяной скользит по нему взглядом, пальцы другой руки ласково касаются камня. Мгновение — и адмирал обходит Вернера как неодушевленный предмет, коротко кивнув Руперту, покидает комнату. Не дотронулся. Не ударил. И не сказал ни слова...  
— Вернер фок Бермессер, — отчеканивает Фельсенбург. — Вы арестованы за убийство талигойского офицера.  
Сквозь огромные окна Бермессер видит Олафа: проходя мимо ясеня он вздрагивает и отшатывается, словно наткнувшись на незримую преграду. Кажется, адмирал вот-вот упадет... Но нет — Ледяной проводит рукой по лбу, отбрасывает волосы назад. В лучах заходящего солнца торский изумруд вспыхивает злым зеленым пламенем.


End file.
